You don't know me
by marvelgirl0930
Summary: Pietro has been hiding a secret he knew he had to keep secret. But his past is about to catch up with him. Will he reveal his secret or will he run away to keep his friends safe. PietroxRaven. Rated for language and a few scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Pietro has been hiding a secret he knew he had to keep secret. But his past is about to catch up with him. Will he reveal his secret or will he run away from that the ones he loves to keep his friends is rated for language and scenes. My story has the Brotherhood and Wanda going to school along with John and Remy. It takes place without the world knowing they are mutants. I have my girls Raven, Roxanne, Sheila, and Mai. PietroxRaven, JohnxSheila, LancexKitty, and RemyxRogue.

"Talking"

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning at the Brotherhood House for the Brotherhood boys and girls. Lance was in the kitchen, Fred was on the couch watching cartoons and eating cereal with John, Remy and Roxanne, Toad was running for his life form Wanda and Pietro was coming downstairs in a tired mood. He was so tired, he didn't even style his hair! It was all draped down and his bangs was covering his face. He sat down in the chair next to Lance who was staring at Pietro.<p>

"What?" asked Pietro

"I've never seen you without your hair gelled." said Lance

"I don't gel my hair, my powers slick my hair back." answered Pietro

"You not feeling well?" asked Lance

"No, just sleepy" Pietro answered again. Lance got up and got some coffee and put it in front of Pietro.

"It helps." said Lance

"Thanks" said Pietro

All of them jumped into the jeep and went to school. They parked in a space and Lance went to go find Kitty, Toad and Fred went to their first class and Wanda and Pietro went to their first period together. Then Pietro saw Raven sitting on the lawn under a tree reading a tree and ran behind her and began to sneak up on her.

"Don't even think about." Raven said without even looking up from her book.

"How'd you know it was me." said Pietro now in next to her

"I'm a telepath you idiot."

"Well thats just rude."

"Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know maybe a kiss to make me remember?" said Pietro with a smirk getting closer to her face. But before he could get to her, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." said Raven purposely brushing her lips lightly against his cheek and getting to class.

"She so wants me." said Pietro watching her swing her hips back and forth. He was about to follow when he saw a dark figure watching him and then ducking behind trees. Pietro sped over to where the figure was but it was gone. Instead there was a red gem sparkling in the grass and Pietro went over to pick it up. But when he touched it he got a rush of images going through his head and went to his knees and was panting. When he shook it off he touched the gem again but nothing happened. So he picked up and put it in his pocket and went to class.

* * *

><p>Want to know who it was? Heres a guess it's not Magneto but a person who starts with the letter S.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

For those who don't bother looking at my profile, Raven is my OC. Now in the story to keep people up, the world doesn't of mutants, Wanda still hates Pietro and Magneto (So does Pietro after he finds out what happened to her). John, Roxanne (My OC, Lance's twin sister) and Remy live with the Brotherhood, Peter lives with the X Men. John, Remy, and Peter are 19 and are in school as seniors.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathic"

* * *

><p>All day, Pietro was trying to figure out what happened to him. The images he had going through his head were not complete or pleasant. He could have a faint image of a white table, the smell of toxic fumes and another image of an arm with a needle in it. He tried to shake it off but the images still came back. He was in English class with Raven, Remy, and Rouge. The teacher allowed free time for the rest of the kids until the bell rang for school to be let out for spring break. Remy, Rouge and Raven were talking while Pietro was lost in thought. Raven noticed and snapped her fingers.<p>

"Earth to Pietro, come in Pietro." she said

Pietro snapped out of it and looked at the three. Rouge wearing her purple shirt that came down on her shoulders with ripped jeans, black shoes and her famous gloves. Her hair was styled differently by having it all on the right side. Remy with his famous trench coat, a black shirt under it and his hair in a pony tail with his bangs on the sides. Raven was wearing a red corset with a black bicker's jacket with leather pants and heeled boots.

"What, what I miss?" he said

"You look like somethings bothering you, sugar." said Rouge

"Just didn't get a good night sleep is all." replied Pietro

"Well we all know that, you didn't even style your hair mon ami." said Remy

Before Pietro could respond, the bell rang. All the students flooded the hallway and when Pietro was looking down the hall, he saw the same dark figure as he did, a sense of fear went throughout his whole body, but was soon replaced with hate and anger. He had stopped in the middle of the hallway, only Raven noticed.

"Pietro, you ok? " asked Raven

Pietro, you snapped out of it responded, " Yeah, hey I'm going to go for a run, so I'll meet and the Boarding house, ok?"

"Yeah sure, meet you there." And with that Raven went to her bike and drove off. Pietro went to his favorite thinking spot, on top of the Empire State Building. It was one of the only places he could think without being interrupted. He was thinking about what he saw and want he should do about it.

'Man, what should I do? The last time he came into my life, he fucked me up bad.'

He started to remember what had happened to him and he was liking it. The rush of images came back, except it was worse. He started to feel the pain, and started to shake.

'Should I run? No, it would just leave everyone I care out in the open. But if I stay, HE would know where I am. I can't bare to watch someone I care get hurt for me.'

Then he notice something, in the sky, like a bird. After he found out what it was, he looked away. Raven floated down and sat next to him.

"I thought it was only a short run." said Raven

"Just clearing some thoughts." said Pietro

"Clearing some thoughts doesn't take two hours, Speedy."

"Well even I loss track of time."

"Is the great Quicksilver saying he is slow at something?" Raven said in a sarcastic way.

"Not even!"

"Race you to the Boarding House."

"Your on!"

"We take the long way"

"Why not"

"Ok...1,2,3 Go!"

Instead of just going southwest to Baville, they went east. With Pietro's running and Raven's flying, they were even. Pietro notice how beautiful she looked when they were racing. Racing with her took his mind off things.

'God she is hot! Maybe staying wouldn't be a bad idea. They know who to take care of themselves. But even they are not strong enough against HIM.'

Raven notice him lost in thought and tripped him, only to be caught in his fall herself. They landed somewhere in Egypt, a few miles from any town. They were both knocked out, since they were running and flying at top speed. They began to wake up, but they both had there eyes closed.

"Oh God, my head." complained Raven

"It's were own damn fault for tripping me." said Pietro annoyed. It wasn't the first time she tripped him while running, but now he was lucky that she got a piece of it. Pietro was starting to get up, he was in a crawling position when he notice what, or should I say, who was under him. It was Raven! She too, had opened her eyes and was shocked that she didn't feel him before. She had a naughty grin, but to his surprise she ran out from under him and stood up, still smirking. Pietro stood up and dusted the dirt off his jeans.

"Are we going to start now?" he said looking at the sexy chick in front of him

"Maybe" And with that she started to run but only getting as far as the Sphinx and getting pinned by Pietro.

He took a good look at her before crashing his lips on hers. They both liked each other and they both knew it, but Raven liked to play with him out in the open. They also knew that everyone thought Pietro was just flirting with sexy California chick and she was playing hard it get, but the truth is they love each other. It was just their little secret.

They both were kissing each for what felt like an eternity. Raven had put her legs around Pietro's waist and Pietro was keeping her up against the wall, still kissing each other. Pietro started to kiss Raven's neck. Raven, who notice that Pietro was starting to get very horny for being empathic, phased through him and was behind him.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." she said

"Well, it is a fun way to met." Pietro responded

"Yeah, we going to finish the race or what."

"Why not."

"1,2,3...GO!

They were off again, they both made it as a tie. Raven stole a kiss from Pietro and flew off to her apartment. Pietro shock his head but smiled as he saw her fly off. Then he got a weird look.

'I know for sure that Raven can take care off herself.'

He entered the house only to see Lance in the armchair, while Fred and Toad were fighting over the remote. Wanda was probably in her room doing whatever she does by herself.

'I know Wanda can take care of herself, but it's just her anger. Thats her biggest weakness, along with Lance too . Fred and Toad, they just can't even fight.' Lance noticed that Pietro was just standing there with a gloomy look of his face.

"You ok Tro, you've been really down today."

"Uh, yeah, just really tired." With that said he went up the stairs into his room where he took off his pants and put on pajama shorts, and took off his shirt. He looked into the mirror and looked at the scars of his life. They look like they barely their, but he knew where each of them were. The two he remembered the most were on the back of his wrists. Their the ones that caused him the most pain. He shook the idea and went to bed. For an odd reason, the sound off Fred and Toad fighting and Lance playing his guitar made him go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I do not own X Men Evolution. But I do own Raven my OC. Raven is empathic. I know because I can do it. Can any of you give me any ideas PLEASE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Another thing I should mention is that the Brotherhood and the X Men don't fight each other. They just fight as normal kids. Anyway, Magneto abandoned the Brotherhood earlier and the Acolytes never assembled.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathic"

* * *

><p><strong>Pietro's Room<strong>

The Brotherhood house was quiet, unless you count Fred's snoring. Which sounded like a tank was driving through the house, but other than that, everything was normal. Pietro was sound asleep, the stone he found was on his dresser. The stone started to glow red and Pietro started to stir.

**In a lab**

A dark figure was next to a girl with red gems all over her body looking at what seemed to be a crystal ball. "Do it," said the dark figure, "Do it and make him remember why he should be afraid." The girl nodded her head and had a replica of the gem that was in Pietro's room. Her eyes started to glow and the gem turned black.

**Pietro's Room**

The gem had gotten on his forehead and he starting to have a nightmare of what had happened. He felt water all around him. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a test tube (Like the one Logan was in, not the little tiny ones). He notice needles were in his arms and pulse recorders were on his chest. He could baring see a man standing over for what seemed to be a control panel and hit a red button. Pietro started to feel something go into him from the needles, something painful. The pain just kept on building and building.

Pietro was now in a pound of sweat, tossing side to side. He could feel someone trying to shake him awake, but he never woke up. Then someone slapped him and he was up. Pietro woke to see Lance, Remy, and John over him with worried looks on their faces. Pietro figured that Remy and John had already been awake since today was Friday and it was their double date night with Sheila and Rouge.

"Wh... What happened ? " asked Pietro

"Kind of hoping you could tell us mate." said John

"I could hear you through the walls." said Lance

"Had a bad dream, mon ami." said Remy

"I don't know, I can't remember." said Pietro. He was lying. He remembered the whole thing, he just didn't want them to worry.

"Well just try to get some sleep. " said Lance now heading out the door

"Yeah mate, maybe it was just a one time thing." John said followed by Remy.

When they were gone, Pietro could see Wanda leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"What happened?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Bad dream." said Pietro, wondering why she even cared

"Wimp," she said, "Go back to sleep you big baby."

'Oh, she probably just got annoyed that I woke her up.' thought Pietro

"Nice jewel forehead piece, missy." and with that she went back to her room

Pietro reached to his head and pulled off the gem to see it turn from black to red again. Pietro was pissed off. He knew who did this. He put it on his nightstand, and smashed it with his fist. He knew it was from that girl and he also knew that it hurts her when one of her gems breaks.

**Back at the lab**

"Ahh! Son of a bitch! I'll kill him, I'll make sure he suffers!"screamed the girl with the red gems

"No." said dark figure

"No? No! That little piece of shit just destroyed one of my gems! And he knows it hurts me!"

"Thats because he thinks that we don't know where he is."

"Then why don't we go after him! Just round up the Marauders and go after him."

"Why not make him suffer?"

"I don't get you. I can make him suffer."

"By not knowing what to do, he will brake and thats when we will nab him."

"Let him brake, and then make suffer even more, I like it!"

"I will finish my experiments on him. And this time, he will not escape halfway through it."

* * *

><p>What do you think? I DO NOT OWN X MEN EVOLUTION! The only ones I own are Raven, Roxanne, Mai, Sheila, and the gem girl. You will know her name into the story. PLEASE give me ideas.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Please help me with ideas!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Telepathic"

* * *

><p>The same thing happened to Pietro for the following few nights. The images were more clearer, Pietro started to stray from his friends more and Wanda started to get annoyed more by the way he was acting. Pietro was outside practicing Tai Chi, while Raven was watching him from inside. He was wearing no shirt and baggy pants, it made Raven stare at him even more. She has been away with Tony (her adopted father) helping him with a new missile launcher, she had heard that Pietro needed help and came as fast as she could.<p>

**Outside**

Pietro did a backflip landing on a tall tree stump but fumbled backwards and fell. He got angry with himself and punched the tree next to him, nearly pulling it out of the ground, and left his fist there for a minute. He just stood there panting until a gentle hand was placed on his fist. He looked up and saw Raven with a worried look on her face. He sighed and sat down with his back on the tree, Raven did the same and Pietro put his arm around her and Raven nuzzled into his chest. She didn't care if he was sweaty, she just wish she was there for him when it started. The two stayed like that till Raven broke the silence.

"Just tell me whats wrong, please." she begged

Pietro looked down to see a tear roll of her cheek, he bent down and kissed the tear. Raven looked into his eyes, the eyes that looked into her soul, the eyes she fell in love with. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. He responded by deepening the kiss. When they broke off, Pietro rested his forehead on hers.

"I need to take care of this myself." he said

Raven sighed and nodded her head. She knew she wasn't going to change his mind, he was as stubborn as she was. She gave him a peck on the lips before getting up and disappearing into the house.

Pietro stayed there for a few more minutes before he got another rush of images again. It was one of a girl, she was tied up, covered in blood, and looked like she was in pain.

"Help me." she said in a low whisper

Pietro was holding his head and panting. When he couldn't take it anymore, he punched the tree next to him and a dozen other trees fell as fell. He walked back into the house wondering what he should do next.

In the must of the trees, the dark figure and the girl with the gems smiled wickedly. They knew it was only a matter of time before Pietro was theirs.

* * *

><p>What do you think. Review please. And give me some ideas. PLEASE!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating sooner. Wanda's POV at first.

" Talking "

' Thinking '

"' Telepath '"

* * *

><p>Wanda was in her room and random objects were moving, spinning or hovering all over her room. Wanda was having enough of Pietro's behavior over some silly dreams. It was not like he had as bad a life as she had, locked up in an asylum with crazies. She then dropped everything in the room and then went downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Pietro and Remy were downstairs talking when Wanda came down, everyone else had gone to bed. They both stopped talking when looking at the the look on Wanda's face.<p>

" Gambit can I talk to Pietro, alone." she said in a threatening voice. Remy looked at Pietro and Pietro gave him a face that made him say it's ok. Remy started going up the stairs but stopped so he listen in.

" So what is it." asked Pietro

" Why do you have to be such a wimp?"

" Excuse me"

" You heard me. Why must you always have go climbing on to someone to help you."

" Maybe it's because I like having people help me, maybe I like having people by me that have my back."

" Oh please, like you haven't had your precious father to help you."

" What are you talking about, he has been a father to me as he has been to you. " he said starting to get mad. He really hated it when people say that he was a daddy's boy.

" Oh don't give me that, you just a little a spoiled brat how runs to his daddy every time something goes wrong."

" He was never helped me! After a year of testing me, he thought I would never have any powers and dumped me on the street miles from home! You don't know me, you know nothing about me! "

" Oh then what, you found by a nice, rich family and lived a happy life."

" Please, I was found by a drunk, Frank and his abused wife, Jessie and son, Alex. Frank was a mutant who created whips and whipped me until he had enough!" he said as Wanda rolled her eyes.

" Alright I'll prove it to you! Turn off my powers with yours!" he yelled. Wanda used her powers to ingulf Pietro, turning his powers off. Wanda's eyes opened as a big scar appeared on Pietro's face. It started by the top of forehead and ended at his cheek bone, he face was scratched up as well. Pietro then took off his shirt to reveal scars all over his body. When he turned around to also reveal whip marks on his back.

From the stairs, Remy also the scars as well. He was shocked at how many scars Pietro had. He saw one on Pietro's side that looked like his on his side. Ideas were running through his head but quickly went away when Wanda suddenly stopped and fell onto the armchair. She looked shocked at Pietro, her hand to her mouth, and was shaking on the chair. Pietro stepped in front of her and said, " My life has not been as good as yours." And with that, he put his shirt on, walked out to the front and slammed the door on the way out. Remy ran down the stairs to stop Pietro, but as soon as he opened the door Pietro was gone.

* * *

><p>Pietro was walking around somewhere around New York City's alleyways to get some fresh air. He can't believe that he showed his scars to his sister in that way, ' But she was asking for it, right?' he thought to himself.<p>

Pietro suddenly flipped in the air and watched as darts flew past him.

' Like anyone could shoot the fastest man alive.' he thought as he saw who the shooter was. Deadpool.

" Ahh, the darts are too slow, looks like plan B is in order." he said as he pulled out his gun and a sword.

" Well, I should have figured that he would send you, big mouth." said Pietro

" What you heard me?"

" Yes, you do talk to yourself a lot." Pietro said plainly. He was about to strike when he was hit by a shockwave.

" Vertigo!" he yelled as he fell to his knees " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As he screamed, he fell into unconsciousness.

" We finally got him." said Arclight smirking

* * *

><p>Frank, Jessie and Alex are OCs that I will be using in future stories. Help me and give me ideas, please. I know Deadpool isn't part of the Marauders, but I just want to throw him in there.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro in my stories, he is going to have a hard past. It's even a miracle he turned out the way he did. What happened between him and his stepbrother Alex is tragic. But thats another story, onto this one.

" Talking "

' Thinking '

'" Telepath '"

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Pietro had disappeared, everyone, even the X Men had been looking for him. They had tried Caliban, but he said that he either was blocking himself, he developed strong mental barriers or someone else was blocking his mind. Everyone, even the X Men were looking for Pietro. Raven looked for him everywhere, but turned up with nothing. When she found out Wanda was the reason why Pietro had left, she threw her through a wall. The two got into a huge fight, but Lance was able to break them up saying the this won't help find Pietro.<p>

Logan was at a coffee shop in New York at night trying to get his mind off thing, it wasn't working. He sighed, payed for his coffee, and hopped onto his bike to ride back to the Institute when he caught wind of something. The scent of blood and something else, something familiar. He rode around until he found a trail of blood that matched the scent his was looking for. He found the same blood up a hill trailing down on the side of the building. On the other side, Logan saw a pale hand laying still until it moved out of sight. Logan walked up to see a figure of a teen, sitting up against the side of the building with his arms crossed in tore jeans, old combat boots, and a shredded hooded jacket that covered their face.

" Hey kid, you okay? Logan asked. The person only tighten their arms. Logan crouched down in front of the teen. He was about to remove the hood when the teen moved away.

" I'm not going to hurt kid..." he said, " I can't help you if you don't let me." The teen slowly unfolded his arms and put one on Logan's hand. Logan notice that blood was coming out of the teen's hand. Logan then took his free hand and took the hood, only to come face to face with Pietro.

" My god Pietro... what happened to you?" Logan asked still shocked that it had been Pietro and that he didn't recognize his scent. Pietro had fear in eyes, blood in his hair, and his face all dirty.

" Help me." Pietro said in a small voice, almost a whimper. Logan got him to stand up and guided to his bike and drove both of them to the Institute. When they arrived, Pietro almost fell off the bike, but Logan was able to catch him and carried him into the Institute.

" HANK! CHUCK! ANYONE!" he yelled. Hank, Professor, Jean, Scott, and Storm came out and looked at the almost lifeless body in Logan's arms.

" Let's get him to the Med Bay, now." said Hank. The adults took Pietro to the med bay to be treated while Scott and Jean started to call the others. The first they called was Raven.

'" Raven, you there? '" Jean asked her through telepathy

'" Yeah, what is it? '" she asked

'" We found him. We found Pietro. '" After that, Jean got no response.

'" Raven, you there? Raven ! '" From out of nowhere, Raven come in through the doors.

" Where is he? " she asked out of breath

" They just got him into the Med Bay." said Scott. Raven them floated in the air and phased through the floor. She was at the other end of the hallway from the Med Bay and she could see Logan putting Pietro on the bed. Raven then started to run down the hallway, but before she could enter the room, Storm got a hold of her and started to pull her away.

" No... just ...just let me see him!...Let me see him!" she screamed trying to get out of Storm's grip, but had a firm grip. Raven was about to break free when another set of hands grabbed hold of her and was able to drag her out of the room. Raven looked up to see who the other set of hands were. It was her brother, Caden. Caden took hold of his little twin sister and let her cry in his chest.

Lance, Wanda, Remy, Rouge, John, Sheila, and Kitty came out of the elevator to see Raven crying into Caden's chest. Caden helped Raven up into on of the seats in the hallway. The others took seats next to them. They all sat in silence for what seemed an eternity, to see how Pietro was doing. Wanda could almost feel the hate radiating off of everyone for her, she didn't blame them If she had not said anything, this wouldn't have happened.

Hank and the Professor came out to give the news of Pietro, from their faces it wasn't good news. Raven was the first to get up.

" How is he Hank? " she asked

" It's...It's not good. He has suffered from dehydration, he has lost a lot of blood, but the only cuts are on top of his wrists."

" O god." said Kitty sitting back down along with Lance

" Can... can we see him?" asked Rouge

" Just one for right now, he is resting." said Hank

" You go Raven." said Lance. Raven nodded and walked in. When she walked, she saw him on the bed, his jacket off and patches on his chest, a blood transfusion needle in his right arm, and bandages from his wrist to below his elbows on both his arms. She stayed with him that night, hoping that he was still the same guy she fell in love with in the morning.

* * *

><p>Want do you think? I know that Pietro is hurt, but watch him bounce back. Review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

" Talking "

' Thinking '

"' Telepath "'

* * *

><p><strong>Med Bay<strong>

It was around midnight when a dark figure appeared out of the shadows of Pietro's room. It was Sinister. He walked to the side of his bed. He turned to see Raven asleep in one of the chairs.

" Such fools young lovers are." he said quietly

He brought out a gun like thing and shot Raven with a dart. The dart made sure that she was asleep. He than to Pietro, who was still asleep. Sinister than took out a syringe with black liquid in it and placed it into Pietro's IV. As soon as the liquid settled, it turned into the same color as the IV liquid.

" All good things come to those who wait. " he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>In the very early morning around 4:00 am, Pietro started to stir. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light in the room.<p>

" Eh...what happened ...feels like I've been hit by a truck." he said. Raven heard him and woke up. She woke up and went to the side of Pietro's bed.

" Pietro...baby, how are you feeling...are you in pain? " she asked like she was out of breath, she wiped pieces of hair that covered his eyes.

" Raven ? Where am I? " he asked

" In the Med Bay, Logan found you somewhere in New York... you were about to bleed to death." she said, even from the dim light, Pietro could see tears coming from her eyes.

" Raven..." he said in concern, wiping the tears from her eyes. She then laid her head in his hand and and grabbed his hand with her own.

" I was...(sniff)...so worried about you. I miss you (sniff) so much."

" I missed you, too." he replied, bringing her face closer to his. He than planted his lips on hers and brought her on top of him on the bed. She made sure that she didn't hit any wires on him. She straddled his legs with hers and Pietro grabbed her hair to bring her closer to him. They continued until Pietro broke the kiss and yawned. Raven laugh at the sight.

" Sorry. " he said sheepishly

" It's ok," she said as she laid on his chest, " we'll continue this in the morning. "

" Not a bad idea." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head next to hers while she wrapped on arm on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Beast walked in at around 6:30 to see the two lovers still asleep and smiled. He could see the happy smile on Raven's face, on he hasn't seen since Pietro disappeared. He decided to come back later, when they were awake.<p>

**2 Hours Later...**

Hank walked back in to see Raven replacing Pietro's IV case. He noticed that Pietro was asleep.

" Good morning, Raven " he said

" Morning " she replied

" I could see that you had a good night sleep."

Raven blushed as a response, " Uh...well...Um...yeah well..."

" It's alright, so Pietro's still asleep, I'll come back later. "

" Oh no, he'll be up soon." she said

" How do you know? " he asked

" I had to knock him out to put the IV in, he doesn't like the sight of needles."

" Okay, then can you wake him up?"

" Sure, no problem " she replied. She waved her hand and Pietro opened his eyes.

" Man, when you say you'll do anything to put a needle in me, you mean it. " Pietro said half asleep

" That's what you get for slapping my hand away." Raven said putting her hands on her hips.

" Don't blame me because I have a phobia of needles. " Pietro whined

" Well jezz, you don't need to be a toddler about it. "

" If we can stop the fighting please, I want to check over Pietro's injuries." said Beast

" Okay. " Pietro said was was sitting up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Beast did a normal check up on Pietro and when he took off the bandages to see the cuts all healed.

" My, my Pietro...it seems you have done a miracle recovery. Your wounds are all healed."

" So, does that mean I can get out of bed. " Pietro asked

" Well it seems so, but just try not to over do yourself today, alright. " Beast said

" Oh thats no fun." said Pietro as he exited the room. As Pietro left, the Professor came rolling in.

" So, hows Pietro doing? " he asked

" Well, his wounds have healed, but his blood seems different in some way. " answered Beast

" How? "

" I don't know, Logan said that when he smelt him, he didn't recognize his scent. "

" Strange, do you think it could have been the fact of why his injuries healed or why someone would have taken him? "

" Maybe, we'll have to watch over him. "

" Alright, also when I checked his mind, it seems that he has no memory of the event or that he has had a traumatic event that made him forget."

**Kitchen **

With the both of them wondering of Pietro, both he and Raven were walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Luckily everyone was at school and the kids had went to school, well not everyone. The Brotherhood minus Wanda, were waiting in the kitchen for Pietro. The Professor said that they can wait for Pietro to wake up until 9:00, then they would go to school.

" Tro! " yelled Remy and walked over to them.

" Hey guys...Ahhh! " Pietro yelled as Toad jumped on his back

" Tro, how you feeling, yo? " he asked

" I'd feel better if my liver wasn't being squished. " Pietro mumbled

" Toad! Get off Pietro! " yelled Freddy as he picked up Toad up off of Pietro and tossed him somewhere.

" Hey man, how you feeling? " asked Lance as he helped Pietro up.

" Fine. " Pietro said as got up and cracked his back.

" Can me and Pietro get some breakfast before one of us dies of starvation? " said Raven.

Everyone ate their breakfast, not talking about where Pietro was or why he disappeared in the first place. The Professor had told them not to so they wouldn't upset Pietro.

" You know Tro, Mystique kicked us out of her house. " said Lance

" So that's why you guys were here, you were kicked out and didn't care about me. " Pietro said with a fake hurt expression

" No, it's just well, she didn't like that we went to the X Men for help." said Remy

" So we joining the X Men now. " said Pietro

" Only if you will, mate. " said John

" Will it's better than the dump we lived in. " said Freddy

" By the way didn't you guys have school? " asked Pietro. The guys and Raven groaned.

" What about you, yo? " asked Toad

" I just woke up from a coma or something, I ain't going to school. " said Pietro. The guys said their goodbyes and Raven gave Pietro a kiss on the cheek. While they were waking out John said, " Things are going to change around here, eh mate. " Pietro put on a smile until they left the room, and the smile turned into a frown.

" You have no idea. " he said sadly

* * *

><p>What do you think, please review and out some ideas as well.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

" Talking "

' Thinking '

"' Telepath '"

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since they found Pietro, right now everyone was having a lazy day, except Pietro. Pietro was in the Danger Room and had a simulation going that made it a workout room. He was listening to "Remember The Name" by Fort Minor while weight lifting, push ups, pull ups and any other exercise that could tire he out. He was doing a one arm pull by tying a rope ( Like the ones Elektra during her night workout in Elektra) and did each arm at a time. He was wearing no shirt and had baggy pants on, with sweat going down his chest. He was doing fine, when from out of no where, a pain hit him like someone was crushing his heart. He fell and when he hit the ground, the pain went away, only the pain of the fall.<p>

' Well that was weird,' he thought to himself, ' Time for a break." He walked to turn off the simulation when he saw that Logan had deactivated it.

" You okay, kid? " he asked

" Yeah, why? "

" Saw you take that fall."

" It was nothing, just lost the grip."

" Right, well come on the Professor wants to see you. "

" Coming " Pietro said as he slipped on an X Man jacket showing his bare chest a bit. Both of them went into the parlor room where the Professor waited near the window.

" Ah Thank you Logan "

" No problem. " Logan said as he exited the room

" Pietro, please sit down. " Pietro did want he said and took a seat in front of him.

" What is it Professor? " he asked

" I would like to see if we could see where you were and what happened to you. "

" So, your going to look at my memories. " Pietro said nervous

" Just the ones that I need to see, I won't look at anything else. "

" I'll keep that in mind."

Professor put his hands on both sides of Pietro and closed his eyes looking into his mind. He saw images, flashes of a lab, a syringe, and a tall pale man with a ruby on his forehead. The man came forward and pull out a syringe and put it into an arm that was strapped down. Unbearable pain was came when the syringe came out of the arm and a scream.

" Stop it! " Pietro yelled as pushed the Professor's hands away. Both were sweating and breathing very heavy.

" Pietro are you okay." The Professor asked

" Just handy dandy, can we not do it again. " said Pietro

" Alright, we will stop for today, but..." But before he could finish, Evan and Logan came in through the door.

" Hey Profes... " But Evan stopped when he saw Pietro (Note: Evan has been in the sewers and he doesn't keep in touch with everything, Caliban didn't tell him that Pietro had gone missing.) and glared at him.

" You! " he said as he pulled out spikes and launched them at Pietro before Logan could react, but they were also heading for the Professor. Pietro got in front of the Professor and swung his arms out to knock the spikes away, but something popped out of his wrists like a white energy blade. Some spikes were able to graze Pietro's left arm and his neck. The blades smashed the rest of the spikes, but caused pain to Pietro who then went grabbing his wrists.

"' Beast we need you in the parlor room, Pietro is injured."' the Professor said telepathically

"' On my way. "' Beast said

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Med Bay <strong>

" Pietro's injuries to his neck and arm were healed before Beast even treated them. As for his wrists, it seems that he may have a new power to have blades come out of wrists, like Logan's can come out of his knuckles." The Professor said to the group of students that gathered outside Pietro's room, which consisted of The Brotherhood, Scott, Jean, Rouge, and Kitty.

" Are the blades metal? " asked Lance

" Yes and no, it's energy that is hard as metal."

" How can energy be metal? " asked Jean

" I don't know, all we know is that Pietro is fine, Raven is with him now."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Med Bay<strong>

Raven had a bowl of food in her lap while Pietro was on the med bay bed. Raven was trying to feed Pietro, but he wasn't having it.

" Come on Pietro, you have to eat. " Raven said trying to put the spoon in Pietro's mouth, but he kept moving.

' He's like a baby not wanting to eat. ' she thought

" Nope, not going to happen unless I feed myself. " said Pietro smirking

" Fine, you can feed yourself," she said as she pushed the bowl to him and got up, " and since you don't need me, I'll go practice my new spell book." and started to walk out. But before she got outside the door, " Wait, " she heard him say and turned around, arms crossed and smirking.

" Maybe I could use a little help. " he said looking straight into her dark eyes with his piercing blue eyes.

Raven sighed and siad, " You and your stupid eyes. " Pietro smirked in response.

" Fine. " she said sitting back down in her chair and grabbing the bowl back.

" Open up." she said as she put the spoon near his mouth. He smiled and opened his mouth, eating the food on the spoon.

" Yummy " he said


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

**Please Help **

**I have no ideas for the next CHAPTER!  
>Please send in reviews! <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while, I think my chemistry teacher hates kids. Chapter 9 up!

* * *

><p>It was sunrise at the mansion, the sun was barley pecking over with only one mutant up. Pietro was on the side of Raven's bed just watching her sleep. Pietro bented down to remove a piece of hair in her face a a peck on her lips. As she smiled in her sleep, Pietro got up and walked out to the balcany and leaned on the railing.<p>

'How did I even get in Raven's room?' he asked himself

'Oh yeah', he thought with a smirk,'all because of one little nightmare.'

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

It was any regular night at the mansion, except for white-haired speed demon who had just been released from the med bay.

'Damn that Daniels, because of him, I ended up in that damn med bay again.' Pietro thought as he climbed into bed.

When he remembered about what Beast said about his new blades, Pietro thought to give them a look. With a thought, the blades came out. The blades were as thick as his wrists, they glowed in the dark room with a pure white glow, and extended to as long as Logan's claws. His eyes looked at them with amazement, anger, and sadness.

'Why . . . after all I tried to prevent this . . . I still have this?' he thought as his blades retracted. As he got comfortable in bed, he soon fell into a deep sleep and thats when the nightmare began.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

Pietro was in a dark room, as looked around, he went to one of the walls and put his hand on it, When he felt something wet, he pulled it back to see blood on his hand.

"W-What is this?" he said in a shacky voice

A mirror appeared on other side of the room with a beam of light. As Pietro looked into the mirror, he gasped in shock. He saw himself in a black suit with a tench coat covered in blood. He saw blood coming out of his mouth, with fangs and a japanese sword in his hand with blood on it. His eyes were also different, for they were red and dilated.

"W-Wait, what is this, a vision, a memory? No, I . . . I left this life, I don't want this!.!.!.!" Pietro yelled as he through the sword at the mirror, sattering it.

"Pietro" He heard a weak voice from behind and turned with a smile recongizing the voice.

"Raven" He face dropped in horror as he saw her injured with a stab wound that was the size of the sword he had.

"W-Why I-I thought . . ." she tried to say but chocked out blood and fell to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pietro screamed as he grabbed his head.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Nightmare<strong>

"Raven!" Pietro yelled as he shot out of bed. He was covered in sweat and his hair was all messy and in his face.

He than ran to Raven's room on the other side of the mansion. Before he even touched the doorknob he heard a "Come in." He took a deep breath and entered the room to see Raven on her bed with her sketch pad. He noticed that she was wearing his black shirt, that was too big for her, and a pair of red short shorts.

"Pietro, what are you doing up so late?" she asked as she looked up

"Couldn't sleep." Pietro replied

"I know, I could sense you were restless." she said as she motioned him to come and sit down.

"Nothing gets past you." Pietro said as he sat down

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Don't you already know the answer to that question." he said annoyed

"You know it's bad to keep things bottled up." she said raising her voice

"Like your one to talk!"

"At least I start talking when I start dreaming of people dying!"

Pietro was trying to think of a comeback, but all of his emotions got caught in his throat, and he lowered his head to where his bangs covered his eyes.

"Just let me help you." Raven said bringing a hand to his face, but Pietro caught her hand and pulled her into a hug. Raven started blushing due to the fact that Pietro only had on a pair of baggy pants and no shirt.

"Thank you." Raven heard faintly. Her eyes grew big and started to fill with tears.

"Thank you for caring." Pietro said with a small smile. Raven started to retrun the hug in a tight squeeze.

"Idiot." Pietro's smile grew even more at hearing her say that.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Ends<strong>

As Pietro continued to look out the blacony, he had a gut-wrenthing feeling.

"Somethings wrong." And with that he went inside.


End file.
